


Easter Tease

by jupiter23



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/pseuds/jupiter23
Summary: Gil gives Scott an Easter basket. Scott gets several ideas.





	Easter Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out once again to my Gilder wife jeannedarcprice, who not only beta-read this fic, but also provided some fantastic art as well! 
> 
> Several chocolate bunnies were harmed in the writing of this fic. (My mom found me a pack of Ghiradelli bunnies at the store, and they were in fact delicious.)

_New message_  
_Brodie, G:_ I have a surprise for you…

Scott smiled at the message he’d received only a moment ago. Usually when Gil said stuff like that, he could look forward to some hot sex very soon.

Well, probably not _hot_ this time around, he thought as he cast a look through the Nomad’s windows at the sandy expanse that made up Elaaden. He, Vetra, and Cora were returning from clearing out a scavenger base, and were debating whether or not to investigate that remnant vault they hadn’t even seen until they nearly drove into it when Gil’s message came through. Recovering some new remnant artifacts and data would keep PeeBee occupied for a while, but as he had allowed Cora to drive them back this time, he was inclined to leave it up to her and Vetra. He, for one, wouldn’t mind going straight back to the _Tempest_ for a hot shower and some relaxation.

_What is it?_ He sent back.

_It’ll be on your desk when you return,_ was the answer he received.

Well, that was a bit cryptic.

“What are you smiling about?” Cora asked, a note of irritation in her voice that only appeared when they had just finished a mission on Elaaden.

“Gil,” he answered simply.

“Is he sending you filthy messages again?” Vetra asked.

“…You know he doesn’t need to send me filthy messages to make me smile, right?” Scott retorted. 

“It wasn’t a filthy message,” Cora said. “When it’s a filthy message, he _grins_. He’s only _smiling_ , so it’s not filthy.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Yes,” they both chorused.

“Huh…damn…” Scott murmured.

“Oh, don’t look so depressed! It’s actually kind of cute!” Cora said.

“Oh dear god, now I’m _cute_ ,” Scott muttered. He could feel his cheeks start to warm up. 

“She’s right! It’s adorable!” Vetra agreed.

“Remind me to control my face when I get messages around you two from now on,” Scott said. “By the way, are we going to go see what’s in that remnant vault, or go straight back to the ship?”

“We might as well go see what’s in there. PeeBee will never let us hear the end of it if we don’t bring something back for her,” Vetra said.

“Good point,” Cora agreed. “As much as I want a shower right now, I _do not_ want to take it while PeeBee is standing right outside the door yelling about us not stopping to see what’s there.”

Scott cringed. They both raised a good point. And PeeBee would not only stand outside the bathroom throwing a tantrum about them skipping over the remnant vault, she’d place herself between the Pathfinder’s Quarters and the bathroom just to be sure Scott knew how unhappy she was about it.

Looked like his present was just going to have to wait.

“Head for the vault, then,” he told Cora. “I’d like a nap as soon as I’m clean, and I’d like to take it in _peace_.”

 

Scott groaned, massaging at a still-armored shoulder as he trudged towards his quarters. As soon as they had parked the Nomad, PeeBee was there, happily unloading the new data core and salvaged parts they’d recovered from the vault, and (thankfully for all of them) not complaining about doing it alone. Vetra sequestered herself in the armory, and Cora headed straight for the bathroom. Scott had decided not to battle it out with her this time. He didn’t think he’d have the energy to stand up for a shower right then, anyway.

Once inside his quarters, he took his guns from his armor and turned to lay them on the desk, deciding to bring them up to the weapons locker later. Before he could set them down, however, he spotted what must have been Gil’s present sitting by his computer terminal.

…Was that an _Easter basket_?

Snorting in amusement, Scott set his guns down and went to the basket, his curiosity from earlier returning full force…

…And burst out laughing when he reached into the basket and pulled out a pastel blue vibrator made of translucent silicone. In the basket with the toy were a couple of chocolate bunnies, because it wasn’t an Easter basket without at least one, and a bottle of strawberry syrup.

Well, now he was going to have to find some way to thank Gil for this. And to get him back for making him wait to find out what he’d gotten him. As his laughter subsided, he had an idea.

“SAM?” he called as he slid the basket into a drawer in his desk. “I think it’s time for some shore leave on the Nexus, don’t you?”

“Dr. T’Perro _has_ been advocating for a break for the crew recently,” SAM said.

“Awesome!” Scott said happily. “We’re going there as soon as we leave Elaaden, so arrange for the Tempest to be there for a few days. And request a private room for me and Gil once we get there.”

“May I remind you Gil was to oversee some routine maintenance once we land?”

“Which is why I’m planning a surprise of my own for him while we’re there. He won’t be busy with those repairs the _entire_ time, after all.”

“Understood, Scott.” Was Scott imagining it, or was that a note of _amusement_ in SAM’s voice?  He might have been imagining it—he was quite tired, after all.

That decided and his plans underway, his exhaustion finally caught up to him. He only managed to strip off his outer armor, leaving a trail as he staggered over to the bed and collapsed face-down across it, still in his under armor and boots as he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

Gil huffed as he sat down on a crate with a bottle of water and opened his omni-tool. He and the team from the Nexus had been hard at work for hours, and had decided to take a break before completing the last of their work. He didn’t mind in the slightest. He needed the break as much as they did, and it would give him a chance to try and cajole an answer out of Scott as to what he had planned for them. The announcement that they were taking some shore leave after they finished their business on the Nexus had been a bit of a surprise to the crew of the Tempest, though not an unwelcome one. Then Scott had told him not to make any plans while they were going to be there, but he didn’t elaborate further.

As he was going to open up his private messenger, he paused for a second, opened up the photo gallery, and tapped on the newest picture in it. The image was of Scott sprawled face down across the bed, still in his under armor and boots, and very much asleep. When Gil had returned to the ship from New Tuchanka and found him like that, he had stood there admiring the scene for a full minute before he snapped the picture.

Then he’d woken Scott up, and as Scott was showering, he’d picked up the pieces of his armor where they were scattered all over the floor, collected his guns from the desk, and taken them all to the weapons locker.

And he had noted with a slight frown that the Easter basket he’d left for Scott was nowhere in sight. Maybe he could get an answer for that too while he was at it. In the few days of travel between Elaaden and the Nexus, neither one of them had had the chance to bring it up. But Scott _had_ been holding his jacket closed for some reason as he hurried off the ship earlier, but Gil hadn’t yet been able to find out what that was all about.

“Awww, he looks so adorable,” a voice cooed from over his shoulder. Gil looked over to find PeeBee staring at his omni-tool, which he closed immediately.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that that’s rude?” Gil snapped.

“Probably, but when do I ever listen to ‘anyone’?” she retorted. “By the way, next time you should find some paint and draw dicks on his face or something.”

Gil narrowed his eyes at her. “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Uh, because it’s fun?”

“Riiight. Was there a reason you decided to stop and pry into my business?”

“Not really. I meant to bring my datapad with my latest rem-tech research on it with me to the science lab, but I left it in the escape pod. I was coming back for it when I saw you sitting there with that goofy smile on your face, and I couldn’t resist.”

“…And you’re still here…why, exactly?”

“Jeez, Gil, can’t I stop to annoy a friend once in a while?”

Before Gil could snap back a colorful retort, his omni-tool pinged with an incoming message. PeeBee watched him expectantly.

He only watched her back.

“…Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“As soon as you leave…”

“What if it’s Ryder?”

Gil only continued staring her down in answer.

“Okay, fine! I’m going!”

“Thank you,” he said, watching to make sure she was really leaving.

“By the way, if it’s Ryder, threaten to draw dicks on his face the next time you catch him napping,” she called over her shoulder.

“Good _bye_ , PeeBee,” he answered.

He didn’t stop watching her until she was on the second level and well out of sight before he opened the message.

_New message  
Ryder, S.: A small hint to what awaits you later…_

The text was followed by a picture of the things he’d filled the basket with: the vibrator, the bottle of strawberry syrup, and the chocolate bunnies. Everything was laid out on a table he recognized as the standard design of the ones in the guest apartments.

Gil smiled and tapped off a reply. _Ooooh, tell me more!!_

_Maybe I will….if you hurry up and finish…_ was the answer he received.

_Or you could just tell me now…_ he sent back.

_Or you could hurry up with those repairs…_

_You suck!_

_Yes, I might do that too, if you want._

_Ugh! Fine,_ he answered _. Whatever you have planned had better be worth all this torture._

A moment later, he received a reply in the form of another picture. This time, it was of a shirtless Scott, blowing a kiss and winking into the camera. The laugh he barked out turned the heads of several of the maintenance crew who had returned to finish their work.

He shut off his omni-tool so he could finish his water and return to work himself when the device pinged again.

_Ryder, S.: By the way, why is PeeBee sending me messages about you drawing dicks on my face?_

Gil clapped a hand to his face and groaned.

 

 

An hour and a half later saw Gil in an increasingly good mood. The maintenance and repairs were going smoothly, and they were on track to be finished within the next half hour.

Or maybe the fact that he couldn’t get Scott’s earlier promises out of his mind had something to do with it.

Since the team had gotten back to work, his omni-tool had chimed twice. They were both private messages from Scott, and Gil didn’t want to risk opening something neither one of them wanted others to see, so he ignored them.

“Aaaaaaaand I think we’re ready to run the final diagnostic,” one of the engineers announced.

“Nice, let’s get it underway,” Gil said. And that left everyone with a few minutes. Some trickled off towards the galley and the bathrooms while others opened their omni-tools. Gil opened his own and pulled up Scott’s messages.

_New message_  
Ryder, S.: You finished yet?  
‘Cause I’m getting pretty bored in here by myself…

Included was a picture of Scott’s bare chest, taken as he squeezed a line of the strawberry syrup across it. Gil could feel blood rushing to his groin and had to bite back a moan.

_I don’t know, you don’t look all that bored to me,_ Gil sent back.

 He didn’t have to wait long for a reply: _You think this might help with some of it?_ Scott sent, followed by a picture of the vibrator, which he’d coated in lube.

Gil had to bite down on his bottom lip this time to keep from making any noise. _Don’t know,_ he answered. _Getting…harder…to tell…._

_Then hurry up and get up here, and maybe I can help with that._ Scott’s message was followed by the location of the room he’d rented for their shore leave. The fact that the diagnostic on the _Tempest’s_ engines was still running was the only reason Gil wasn’t on his way to the trams right then.

_Talk SAM into stepping up this diagnostic, and maybe I will,_ he sent back.

Scott didn’t answer. Either he hadn’t said anything to SAM, or he’d somehow talked the AI into slowing down time itself, because the diagnostic suddenly seemed to take _way_ too long to finish. When it did, Gil practically ran to the tram.

_Not that it matters since you’ve started without me, but I’m on my way,_ he sent to Scott once the tram got moving.

_Good, because one of these bunnies just exploded everywhere,_ he answered. The message was followed by another picture of Scott’s chest and stomach, this time with shards of chocolate covering it.

Gil couldn’t help grinning. _And I suppose the other bunny is in imminent danger?_

_Of course it is,_ Scott replied. _And once you get up here, it won’t have a snowball’s chance in hell._

_And do I dare ask about the toy?_

_You’ll see._

_You really suck._

_Gil, if you really want me to, all you have to do is say so._

Gil bit back a moan again as he sat back in his seat to wait, hoping no one else in the car was paying any attention to him. Had Scott told SAM to slow the tram down, too?

 

The tram ( _finally_ ) dropped him off in a section of the Nexus Gil couldn’t remember seeing before. Or maybe he’d just never had a reason to come here in the past. Either way, this corridor was either not heavily populated or the residents just weren’t out and about today. Which was fine by Gil, since his imagination was now running wild with what Scott was doing with that vibrator while covered in candy, and there was no longer any hiding his erection from even a casual onlooker. It was all he could do to not touch himself to relieve some of the ache in his groin as he walked down the hall.

Fortunately, it didn’t take him long to find the room. Then he was deactivating the lock, and he was through the doors, locking them back behind himself…

…and nearly coming in his pants at the sight that greeted him.

Lounging back on the queen-sized bed in the far corner lay Scott, still covered in pieces of chocolate and with his legs spread open, slowly pumping the vibrator in and out of himself.

“About time,” Scott said, making a show of grabbing the strawberry syrup and pouring a generous line of it onto himself from his throat to the base of his fully-erect cock.

“I’ll have you know I’m placing the blame entirely on you,” Gil growled as he started stripping out of his jumpsuit.

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Scott answered as he grabbed the remaining chocolate bunny and crushed it all over himself. Gil hurriedly finished undressing.

“In fact,” Gil nearly snarled out as he crawled onto the bed between Scott’s legs, “I think some revenge is in order for all that teasing.” He swatted Scott’s hand away from the vibrator and took over sliding it in and out of him.

“Oooh, bring it, baby…” Scott’s voice ended on a moan as Gil licked a path along his body starting at his groin, lapping up some of the syrup and bits of chocolate.

Gil swallowed his next moan as their lips met and he slid the switch on the toy a couple of notches higher, increasing the intensity. Scott’s hips began thrusting upward.

“Now who’s the one who sucks?” Scott groaned when Gil broke the kiss to lave attention at the pulse-point at the base of Scott’s throat.

“I will eventually,” Gil retorted, licking up some more chocolate where it was beginning to melt against Scott’s heated skin. “But I think you owe me first, since you were the one who kept offering.”

“Gil, you—AAAAAUGGGHH,” Scott cried as Gil turned the vibrator up a bit more and watched with some satisfaction as pre-come started leaking from the tip of his cock.

“I _what_?” he prompted. Scott grabbed the sheets and his back arched.

“You—unnggh—fuck!!”

“Yes, I plan to. Eventually.” He punctuated his statement by leaning down and licking up more chocolate and syrup and began pumping the vibrator faster. Scott cried out wordlessly and began thrusting his hips in earnest.

Damn if Gil wasn’t getting harder from the sight alone. But it was reaching a point where he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

It didn’t take long before he _did_ reach that point. Scott shouted in protest when Gil turned off the vibrator and pulled it out of him.

“Gorgeous,” Gil murmured, watching Scott catch his breath as he reached for the bottle of lube. At Scott’s answering smile, he decided to give him a bit of a reprieve, and took his time lubing his cock up.

“Ready?” he asked as Scott’s breathing finally slowed.

“I’ve been ready for hours,” Scott said breathlessly. Gil chuckled as he lined up his cock and slowly pushed inside Scott. He didn’t stop until his hips met with Scott’s ass.

“Shit shit shit _shit_ ,” Scott moaned when Gil immediately started thrusting. Gil let out a groan of his own when Scott started meeting his thrusts.

It became apparent to Gil when he wrapped a hand around Scott’s dick that neither one of them were going to last much longer. His own dick was almost painfully hard now, and Scott’s was steadily leaking pre-come.

Deciding that they’d both had enough teasing, Gil angled his hips in the way that he knew was going to cause him to hit Scott’s prostate. It only took two more thrusts to have Scott crying out and coming all over his own abs. It took another two thrusts before Gil followed him.

Sated, Gil collapsed onto the bed beside Scott. Once he caught his breath, he looked back down at Scott.

“You’re a damn mess,” he pointed out.

Scott chuckled. “You’re the one who left me the basket,” he said.

“Yeah, you did put it to good use,” Gil conceded.

“Besides, I should point out that you’ve been working on the Tempest for most of the day, so you aren’t exactly clean yourself.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that we should take a shower together.”

“…You’re having some really good ideas lately, you know that?”

“Glad you agree. So, we clean up as soon as I can move my legs.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
